He and His Master
by Katsuragi Shana
Summary: Apa yang kamu perjuangkan selama ini? Apakah sepadan dengan yang kamu korbankan? Pair : Levi x Eren ( Riren ) AU!


**_Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama_**

**_He and His Master - K.Shana_**

**Pair : Levi x Eren ( Riren )**

**xxxxx**

Menjadi pelayan tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi jika memiliki majikan dengan perangai yang buruk. Kesabaran tingkat tinggi pun dibutuhkan dalam pekerjaan ini. Ketelatenan dan kelihaian pun menjadi hal paling utama.

Hal inilah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berumur 18 tahun ini, Eren Jeager. Pemuda ini adalah seorang butler yang mengabdi pada keluarga Ackerman, keluarga pemegang tahta kerajaan.

Sebagai putra tunggal dari pasangan Grisha Jeager dan Carla Jeager, tentu Eren harus bisa membawa nama baik keluarganya sebagai tangan kanan keluarga kerajaan. Terlebih lagi, semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Eren harus berusaha lebih keras membawa nama baik yang telah ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Seperti pagi hari yang indah ini, hal pertama yang harus Eren lakukan ialah memeriksa apa sang tuan telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kaki jenjang Eren berjalan menelusuri koridor mewah bergaya eropa ini seiring dengan kereta saji yang dibawanya. Sesekali Eren membalas sapaan para pelayan yang menyapanya. Sebagai butler pribadi raja, kedudukan Eren lebih tinggi dari pelayan lainnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari kepala pelayan.

Eren telah sampai di depan kamar raja, diketuknya pintu kamar itu. Selama beberapa waktu ia menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Tangannya merogoh sakunya, mengambil kunci cadangan kamar itu. Sebagai butler pribadi, Eren diperbolehkan memiliki kunci cadangan dari setiap ruangan di istana ini, berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

_Krieettt..._

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Layaknya kamar seorang raja di mana pun, kamar itu sangat luas dengan berbagai furniturenya yang indah.

Mata Eren terpaku pada sosok yang tengah duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku. Sosok itu adalah raja dari Kerajaan Eldia, tuannya, Levi Ackerman.

"Selamat pagi, tuan." Sapa Eren, tentu seutas senyuman tak terlupakan dari wajahnya.

"Pagi." Sosok itu, Levi, hanya meliriknya singkat sebelum kembali pada bukunya.

Eren melepas genggamannya pada kereta saji. Disibaknya gorden yang sedari tadi masih tertutup rapi, membiarkan sang surya menjalankan tugasnya. "Apa yang anda inginkan untuk hari ini? Apa anda ingin mandi terlebih dahulu atau anda ingin meminum teh terlebih dahulu?" Eren beralih menuju ruang pakaian dan membuka salah satu lemari, tangannya dengan cekatan menyiapkan baju sang tuan.

"Mandi." Khas tuannya, jawaban singkat dan padat. Atau mungkin disertai dengan berbagai macam makian sebagai tambahan.

Segera saja, Eren beranjak ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu. Eren memutar keran air, membiarkan bak mandi itu terisi dengan air selagi ia mempersiapkan segala peralatan mandi tuannya. Dipastikannya bahwa suhu air dalam bak itu pas, tidak terlalu panas ataupun dingin. Tuannya adalah pecinta kebersihan, jadi ia harus memastikan semua peralatan mandi sesuai dengan standar kebersihan tuannya.

Setelah dirasa beres, Eren kembali ke kamar tidur sang tuan. "Tuan, air mandi anda telah siap. Baju anda telah saya siapkan di ruang pakaian. Ap-"

"Oi, bocah."

"Ya, tuan?"

"Lepaskan kemejaku."

Sejenak Eren terkesiap, shock mendengar perintah tuannya. Keningnya sedikit mengerut, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Eren kembali menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Saya mengerti. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik bila saya melepasnya di ruang pakaian?"

"Tidak. Aku mau kau melepas kemejaku sekarang juga. Aku tidak terima penolakan, bocah."

Mata obsidian itu menatap zamrud miliknya, mata yang memancarkan keabsolutan yang tidak boleh ia tolak. Eren hanya bisa menarik napas panjang sebelum ia beranjak mendekati tuannya. Eren tidak tau apa yang tuannya pikirkan, tapi Eren tau satu hal...

Ia adalah seorang butler, perintah tuannya adalah prioritasnya, kepuasan tuannya adalah keberhasilannya. Jadi ia tidak akan menolak perintah tuannya.

"Baik, sesuai permintaan anda."

Tangan Eren segera bergerak membuka kancing itu satu per satu. Sedangkan tuannya hanya diam dan sibuk menatapnya.

Kemeja itu terbuka sempurna, mengekspos tubuh tuannya yang tegap dan berotot walau tingginya kurang dari Eren. Ini tidak bagus untuk jantung Eren, rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. Mati-matian Eren menahan segala macam ekspresi yang akan keluar dari wajahnya, ia harus bersikap tenang.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Cukup sampa disitu, aku ingin mandi."

"Baik, tuan."

Eren menghela napas lega ketika tuannya telah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

xxxxx

Tubuh Eren sedikit menegang ketika sepasang lengan melingkar diperutnya. Bahu kanannya terasa berat. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir akhirnya diam untuk sesaat. Eren segera meletakkan teko sebelum teh di dalamnya tumpah karena cangkirnya terlalu penuh.

Lehernya sedikit meremang ketika hembusan napas terasa di kulitnya.

"Bocah..."

Suara baritone itu membuat Eren menahan napasnya, Eren terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab panggilan itu. "Ya, tuan?"

Eren berbalik menghadap tuannya, membuat si empunya kepala harus menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Eren. Matanya dan mata tuannya kembali bertemu. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, udara di depan mereka hanya membatasi wajah mereka sejauh 5 cm.

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan menyertai mereka.

"Maaf bila saya lancang, tapi anda belum mengenakan atasan anda."

"Pakaikan untukku."

"Baik."

Lengan yang sebelumnya melingkar diperutnya kini terlepas. Eren mengambil atasan sang tuan di ruang pakaian yang telah ia siapkan tadi.

Tangannya dengan cekatan memakaikan pakaian itu pada sang tuan. Kemeja putih dengan jas kerajaan berwarna hijau membungkus tubuh tuannya. Ditambah dengan lencana lambang kerajaan yang membuat tuannya semakin gagah.

"Morning tea hari ini adalah _earl grey_. Saya harap tuan tidak keberatan."

"Berikan padaku."

Perpaduan aroma bergamot dan citrus yang unik menguar di sepenjuru ruangan, memanjakan siapapun yang menciumnya. Eren hanya memperhatikan ketika tuannya menyesap teh hitam itu. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, memastikan apa ada hal yang lain yang dapat ia kerjakan.

Eren tersentak kaget ketika dasinya ditarik, disusul dengan benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya. Satu hal yang Eren tangkap, Levi, tuannya mencium Eren.

Bibir Eren yang semula mengatup rapat perlahan mulai terbuka ketika tuannya itu mulai memaksa masuk. Cairan _earl grey_ memasuki mulutnya, memberi rasa daun teh pada lidahnya. Diteguknya cairan itu.

Lidah tuannya mulai bermain-main di dalam sana, pinggang Eren ditarik hingga ia jatuh terduduk dalam pangkuan tuannya. Tengkuknya ditekan sedemikian rupa hingga ia tidak bisa beranjak menjauh.

Ciuman yang cukup panas itu berlangsung 5 menit dan berakhir ketika sang tuan menyadari bahwa Eren mulai kehabisan napas.

Sudah dipastikan wajah Eren sudah bersemu merah akan perlakuan sang tuan, ia yakin ekspresinya juga tak karuan. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu kepada orang lain, bocah. Wajah itu hanya boleh kau tunjukkan padaku. Ini perintah!"

Eren yang masih mencoba mencerna keadaan hanya mengangguk. Sang tuan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Eren. Pelukan dipinggangnya semakin erat. Eren mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang tuan.

"Kau tau, Eren."

"Ya, tuan?"

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Levi ketika kita sedang berdua. Kau itu kekasihku, bocah."

Ya, Levi Ackerman, tuannya, adalah kekasih seorang Eren Jaeger. Sudah 6 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan ini. Dan hanya beberapa pihak saja yang tau akan hubungan mereka.

Kekehan kecil mengalun merdu dari bibi Eren, ekspresi tenang yang ia tunjukkan tadi telah berganti dengan ekspresi kekanakan khas Eren.

"Aku mengerti, Levi. Tapi aku ini juga butlermu, aku cukup paham kondisi apa saja yang memungkinkanku bertindak sebagai kekasihmu."

"Pffftt... bocah ini sudah dewasa rupanya."

Senyum merekah dari bibir Eren ketika Levi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Sementara, Eren mengelus kepala Levi pelan, memberi usapan hangat sebelum tuannya itu beraktivitas menjalankan pemerintahan kerajaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Levi."

Pagi itu, tentu saja dihabiskan dengan cengkrama hangat yang berlangsung sebelum mereka kembali masuk dalam kerasnya dunia pemerintahan.

TBC


End file.
